Akuban Knights: Episode 20
Recap ]] Tuesday, 4th September. 1511 The Akuban Knights arrive in Wikkthronrarenta. The guards at the gate ask for the party's weapons, but Budariousz explains they are a diplomatic envoy from Akuba. The party are escorted to the castle first by the city guard then the royal guard into the castle. In the castle, they are led to a waiting from with a massive window of the courtyard below full of solders doing drills. A couple hours later Queen Vuularia Wikk arrives. She accesses the full party, one by one. Budariousz told the rest of party earlier that Queen Wikk was a spell-caster. Queen Wikk then greets Yassi in Akuban. Yassi gives the cover story that the Akuban Knights are just her guards. The party are taken to some guest quarters for guards, while the Queen is off talking with Yassi. Sami buys a crystal ball during the day. Sara guards the room. Bud inspects the Drekissin troops in the courtyard and sees how they are being trained Wednesday, 5th September. 1511 Over breakfast, Yassi briefs the party. She says everything is going well, but Queen Wikk suspects the party. The family decide to reveal who they are so the Queen doesn't discover the truth on her own. Bud will be the one to reveal the truth. Bud stands before Queen Wikk and gives a speech: :I am a son of Akuba. Raised under the gleaming heat... and sand beneath my feet from the day i started to walk. :In a grandiose display of incompetence, the nobles who were charged with the protection and cohesion of my country managed to throw it into chaos overnight. :Even those who aspire to power and are willing to kill their relatives have not been able to realize their plans and save Akuba from the civil war it is in now. :I despise them all. All the traitors and cowards who are responsible for causing the common people to bleed and die. :As a young man, almost a child, I made the mistake of being weak. Not to face the demons who hunted me. My naïve flight from the inescapable had to take me first to the distant land of Drekis to learn what it means to be a leader. To learn what it means to be strong and take responsibility. What life means and what the price is that we have to pay for it. That nothing is free and a smile only serves to hide the truth. :I found out that the enemy I was told about in bedtime tales is not what he was described as. That one is worth something if he makes something out of himself. That love is kind and one should not just give it away easily. And that true love is a luxury for the common people. :I spent more than a decade on your land. I ate your food, I lived with your subjects. I carry the scars for my misconducts in your kingdom. I was flogged and spit on. But time passed... and at some point I forgot that my heart came from Akuba. Suddenly they were my friends and it was our food, our customs and our songs. :At that moment I began to realize that all the bloodshed between our people was pointless. How equal the needs are of the common people. That One side has to start and set a sign for a new age. :I hoped to see you once, Queen Wikk. Several years after my arrival in Drekis I heard about your visit to the city and like all your subjects, I was curious to take a look at you. Just a moment to catch your presence. :Unfortunately, this was not granted to me and all that remained were the stories about your wisdom and leadership. :Queen Wikk, I stand before you as the son of a murdered father. As a descendant of a warmonger and as a king without a crown. As an akuban who found strength and love in Drekis. :I am Budariousz Haraziem, true heir to the throne of Akuba. The Queen, after a pause, greets the members of the royal family, each in turn, by their full names. The family ask for a task to prove themselves. The Queen talks of the Caldonian Archives, discovered in Shenanigans Episode 089 on the eastern side of the Nereid Lake. The books in the library allowed the people of Drekis to learn the Caldonian Language. Outside the Archives was 2 small black dragon wyrmlings that must be slain. Bud accepts the quest. Thursday, 6th September. 1511 Before they leave on the quest, the party start preparations. Maya finds Prince Nicholas Wikk, one of the adult children of Queen Wikk, and asks him out to dinner. Maya finds out the rings from Duncan Sparksteel's Tomb are Rings of Might. Maya gives one of the rings to Sara. Bud gets measurements for copper armor which won't be damaged as badly in the acid breath. Sami does some researches into the black dragons, and finds they have acid breath and their exact position along the edge of the lake isn't known. Sami then starts some magical research, trying to make a spell that will let someone resist acid damage. Sara leaves the castle and goes to the temple of Martha. The temple is just outside the castle. Inside the temple are 4 stateues of martha, each in her roles, Healer, Mother, Guardian, Matron. Sara goes to the state of Martha the Guardian and prays, thanking Martha for protecting them on the way to Wikkthronrarenta, and protecting them in the castle, and prays to protect the familing in their coming fight with the black dragons. After an hour the prayer is over. Sara returns to the castle and learns some Drekissin from Yassi At dinner, Maya goes to the date with Prince Nicholas Wikk in a room at the top of a tower where a dinner table has been set up, with servants around. The two talk before Maya talks of her skill in archery, then Prince Nicholas Wikk challenges Maya to some tests of archery by shooting apples throw out the window. Maya hits it twice and the Prince misses twice. Maya deliberately misses the 3rd time and the prince lands a hit on the apple. Maya and Prince Nicholas Wikk then kiss. Friday, 7th September. 1511 Maya and Bud leave the castle to find some mercenaries to come woth them to help with the dragons. However they find the city is tapped out of brave fighters in the war against Mistrya. They then go after finding some nets to trap the dragons. Maya and Bud also visit a shop that claims to sell feathers of a phoenix that can resurrect people, as well as a magic donkey. The two recognise the scams and move on. Bud has a plan then to recruit Lizardfolk who live near the Black Dragons to help with the right. Maya suggests they find someone in town who can speak Lizardfolk, but it turns out that even the theives guild doesn't have a relationship with them. The Lizardfolk are hostile to all outsiders. Only way to communicate with the Lizardfolk is with magical means. Bud returns to the armorsmith and asks about making the Wyvern Skull into a shield, and the armorsmith points out how impossible and impractical that would be. Monday, 10th September. 1511 Sara receives a package addressed to her at the castle. Inside are three glass flasks of Oil of Acid Resistance. Prince Nicholas Wikk invites Maya away to go boating instead of going on the dangerous mission, but Maya reluctantly declines, saying that if she isn't around her family will die. Sara writes a letter and has it send back to Yetel in Akuba. Sami fails to learn Translate and Waterbreathing. Category:Akuban Knights Episodes